I spy
by LynseyXanime
Summary: Misaki has quit maid late and is now working as a spy with Shizuko and her brother. She has been working as a spy for 2 years since Shizuko's brother fought Misaki and she almost beat him but he stopped the fight. After that day Shizuko's brother respected females and started a company for spies and Misaki became number 1 spy until a new guy was brought there by Misaki...
1. The introduction of Misaki's new life

"I got it boss... im on my way there now..." She said as she ended the phone call with her boss. She ran out the building and seconds later it blew up. "another successful mission..." The girl said to her self as she ran through the street in a black tight leather outfit and her hair tied up in a messy bun with jet black boots on. She ran round a corner and made a phone call. "hello... mission success..."

_"well done Misaki... have you got your next mission?"_

"yeah... im on my way to do it now... what is the name of this man..."

_"his name is..."_ The line went dead

"Shizuko?... great... line went dead..." She put her phone in her pocket and started thinking as she slowly walked down the alley way with a gun in her belt _'how did I ever become a spy...? one Minute I'm working at Maid Late then the next... im here...'_

* * *

_2 years earlier..._

Misaki was working at maid late and a lot of people from school now knew but they didn't care... Misaki had never had a boyfriend but yet guys were all over her... she didn't have time for that sort of stuff though... she didn't care at all... Misaki was on a summer break and hadn't seen the girls from Maid Late in about 2 weeks. She had a lot of work to complete and spent everyday working on homework assignments.

Misaki was walking round the streets when she had the feeling someone was stalking her. She decided to take a wrong turn and then realised she had cornered her self "no..." Misaki turned around to see a shadowy figure in the distance. She clenched her fist into a tight ball and shouted "WHO'S THERE!" The shadowy figure stepped closer. As it became visible, Misaki realised it was a man wearing a black outfit. She trembled a little as he stepped even closer. Misaki then went on guard ready to fight.

The mans face was covered with a black mask like what ninjas wear so Misaki couldn't see his face but she could see his hair... Jet black... that didn't really matter though. He went to punch her and Misaki caught his punch and attempted to flip him on his back but he landed on his feet and went to kick Misaki but she jumped over his leg. They carried on fighting for another 5 minutes then the unknown man stopped.

"your quite strong young girl... what is your name...?"

"why would I tell you...? didn't you just try to beat me up?!"

"calm down... I was just testing your ability... I wasn't trying to hurt you...?"

Misaki sighed "my name's Misaki... Misaki Ayuzawa..."

"well Misaki... how would you like a job?"

"no thanks I have one..." Misaki went to walk off

"what as a maid...?" Misaki stopped and turned around

"how did you know that?"

"lucky guess... this job you will get paid about 5 times more the money you know?"

"im listening..."

"well... you can't tell anyone about this... I am offering you to work with me as your boss and become a spy..."

"a spy?"

"yes... here is a booklet about the job... if you are interested please call that number at the bottom of the booklet... Im hoping you accept your talent and ability to fight will be a waste other wise... oh and one more thing... are you still at school?"

"yes why?"

"you will need to drop out... but please call we need more people like you in the company..."

"ill think about it..."

"great meeting you Misaki... I hope to see you soon..." He walked off. Misaki walked out the back streets and went back to the main road and headed back home.

"a new job... i get paid about 5 times more but i have to quit Maid Late and drop out of school? wow... this is a tougher decision that i thought it would be..." Misaki spent a few hours trying to decide so she phoned her friend "hey Sakura..."

_"hey Misaki what's up?"_

"well... I've been offered a new job and I will get paid a lot more for but it means I will have to quit Maid Late and drop out of school... what should i do?"

_"hm... tough choice... well... I would say go with the new job... have a new experience..."_

"yeah... ill miss you Sakura... im going for the job... I may not see you in a while but I look forward to seeing you again some time... goodbye Sakura..."

_"wait Misaki are you coming out tomorrow with me and Shizuko?"_

"I don't think so... My new boss said if I accept the job my first day will be tomorrow... goodbye..."

_"bye... Misaki..."_

Misaki sighed as she phoned the man "hello... i accept the job..."

* * *

_back to the present..._

Misaki was running to her new destination and saw it was a pub... She had been given an image of the person but he was nameless. Misaki walked into the building as a lot of guys stared at her as she looked hot in her spy uniform. Misaki ignored them all anyways and found the guy she was looking for. He was tall, Blonde and kinda cute. He had a name tag too.

_'Tora'_ Misaki read his name and walked up to him "hello sir... please may i have a word with you in private...?"

"sure and what may your name be...?" They walked into an empty room.

"Skylar Ichigo..."

"nice to meet you Skylar I am Tora Igarashi... how may I help you...?" He turned around to look at her and saw a gun pointed to his head "what are you doing?"

"what? did you expect me to be a fan girl?"

"well... yes I did actually but you were cute so I agreed to come with you..."

"never judge a book by its cover..." She loaded the gun and glared at him as he smirked "what are you smirking at?"

"well... Skylar... you see I am better than you at situations like this..."

"oh really how?"

"like this..." He smacked the gun out of her hand and pinned her to the floor "you see?" Misaki tried to pull away but he was stronger than she thought "now what do you want?"

Misaki kicked him in the private parts and she stood up and kicked him in the face. She picked her gun up and put it in her belt and stood near the window "i will tell you... the next time we may meet... Tora Igarashi..." Misaki said as she jumped out the window. she didn't know her self why she had to kill Tora as she wasn't able to find out over the disconnected phone call so she will have to wait to see Shizuko in person to find out...

As Misaki landed on the ground about 5 floors down from where she jumped, Tora looked out the window amazed she was un hurt "what an interesting girl... I like her..." He smirked "well... Skylar until we meet again..." He watched her run off.

She arrived back at her secret base of where she and a few other spies worked and saw Shizuko

"ah! Misaki his name was Tora Igarashi..."

"I know... I meant him... the mission was a failure this time... sorry Shizuko..."

"its ok... hey do you remember that day 2 years ago when my brother invited you to become a spy?"

"yeah... I remember that well..."

"that was the first day my brother ever had respect for women... all because of you almost beating him in a fight he allowed women to work with him... you changed him..."

"i know.. you tell me this every time I fail a mission..."

"hush... anyways...that was the first time my brother was ever beaten that is why he let you work here... you are one of the strongest people here... If anyone can beat Tora... it is you... keep trying Misaki and soon you will beat him..."

"even though i hear that a lot... it still always helps me Shizuko... Thanks..."

"its fine... im just doing my job Misaki" Shizuko smiled at Misaki and Misaki smiled back

"hey lets call it a night and go and get some rest what do you say? today has been a busy day..."

"yeah good idea and every day is a busy day for a spy... you will need a good rest as tomorrow you will be against Tora again... i will explain why in the morning... see you then." Shizuko replied

"goodnight..." They both went to there rooms as they lived and worked at that building and they went to sleep and prepared for another long day in the morning...

**ok so this is my second story ever and i hope you enjoy it... please review!**


	2. New Mission

Misaki woke up the next day at 9am and instantly put on her spy uniform on. A tight black leather suit which made her figure really stand up. Jet black boots with a small heel. A black belt with a gun attached to it, her hair tied in a messy bun and a bit of make up... Misaki looked really bad ass... After she got ready she walked out of her room and walked down to Shizuko's room and knocked on her room.

"who is it?"

"its Misaki... are you ready?"

"yes..." Shizuko walked out her room and walked with Misaki "so you ready to fight Tora again today?"

"yeah... he's really strong... we kinda met last night and I held a gun to his head... and-"

"wait... you held a gun to his head?"

"yeah... why so amazed?"

"no one has ever been able to get that close to killing him before... how did you do it?"

"well I asked to talk to him in private then while he was off guard I held it to his head... just the usual..."

"amazing... anyways time to give you information about him... Tora is a drug dealer and has raped 3 women in the past month... non of them women have been found and also he is an alcoholic and finally... he is a murderer..."

"seriously? I would have never guessed by looing at him..."

"no... no one does and I have another mission for you after that but it needs done tonight at a club and may involve you going under cover..."

Misaki sighed "ok... tell me later... ill see you in a bit Shiz..." Misaki left the building and she jumped on her motorbike and was soon off back to the place where Tora worked...

Misaki arrived about 20 minutes later and everyone was staring at her as she entered the building loading her gun

"hello... im here to see Tora Igarashi..."

"um what is your name miss?"

"Skylar Ichigo..."

"ok I will let him know you are on your way up..."

"no please don't... I would like to surprise him..."

"ok I understand miss Ichigo... Please don't be there too long..."

I wont be..." Misaki left to go upstairs and stood in the lift. She smirked as the lift doors closed and she headed up. The lift stopped at the top floor as the lift doors opened. Misaki was a little bit shocked to see all male staff on the top floor and they all stared at Misaki as she walked by them all and headed for Tora's office. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She entered his office and closed the door after herself. She sat on the chair and looked around his office.

5 minutes later the door opened again and Misaki quickly stood up as she saw it was Tora and pointed the gun straight to his head as he walked through the door way

"well we meet again Skylar..." Tora said as he looked at the gun to his head

"so we do... now tell me why do you think im here today...?"

"i don't know why are you here?"

"wow... do you think im gullible enough to fall for that trick?"

"hm... well it works on other girls... your a smart one..."

"oh gosh... your flattering me..." Misaki said sarcastically

"now im guessing your here about all those... things that have been happening..."

"yes I am!"

"so why did they send a female spy do you think?" Misaki's eyes opened wide as in a flash, Tora smacked the gun out of her hand and pinned her to the wall "your too easy Skylar..."

"really?" Misaki smirked as she kneed him in the stomach and he fell on the floor she then took the hand cuffs out her back pocket and hand cuffed Tora to the radiator.

"this is quite hot you know..."

"oh I know..." Misaki sais as she sat on a chair and looked at him "but the faster you talk the quicker I will take you back to my base... deal/"

"whatever... tsk..." Tora said with a sigh

"good... so why do you... rape women?"

"for fun..."

"ok... why do you murder people?"

"for fun..."

"why do you drink alcahol?"

"for fun..."

"oh let me guess! do you do drugs for fun?"

"no I take drugs to get high..."

Misaki sighed deeply "fine whatever... im taking you to my boss... he can do whatever he wants with you..." Misaki undid one of the handcuffs and removed it from the radiator and fastened it to her wrist "now no running off..."

"whatever... like I can anyways..." Misaki left his office with Tora stood next to her and the went down in the lift and then they got to her motarbike

"here.. put this on... and hold on the best you can.."

"you don't need to tell me this stuff... ive rode a motorbike before.."

"you may have... but never one like this..."

"whats the difference"

"you'll see... hold on..." Misaki sat on the motorbike and Tora sat behind her. Misaki started the engine and as the motorbike began to move Tora nearly fell off

"whoa... this is too fast..."

"shut up im driving!" Misaki shouted and seconds later they arrived at the place Misaki works. She climbed off the motorbike and headed inside with Tora.

"ah! welcome back Misaki..."

"Misaki? I thought your name was Skylar..."

"do you really think a spy should give out her real name?"

"your a spy?"

"yes now shut up! Shizuko... mission was a success... I captured Tora Igarashi..."

"great ill go get boss..." Shizuko went and got her brother and came back with him

"ah Misaki I see your mission was a success! good job.."

"thank you..." Misaki undid her handcuff and gave it to her boss "this was one of the hardest yet..."

"i see... by the ways Shizuko has your next mission.. go see her right away.."

"i will do..." Shizuko's brother and Tora walked off and Tora was put in a prison cell

Shizuko turned around in her chair "Misaki... are you ready for your next mission?"

"ready as ill ever be"

"good... you have to go under cover at a dance to capture a man called Takumi Usui..."

"i see... why do I need to capture him...?"

"well... he hasn't done anything wrong... but we need him to join us... he is extremely powerful and you are the only one that can beat him..."

"great... do you have his picture of him..."

"yes right here.." Shizuko showed her a picture of him "oh and he isn't a type of guy that likes girls... he has never been interested in any girls so trying to flirt wit him won't work... good luck!"

"wait what should I wear?"

"anything that will make you blend in... don't worry there will be those face masks too so your identity will still be hidden.."

"good... wait... I don't even know how to dance..."

"well you have 5 hours till the dance so... get practising!"

"got it... do you know anyone who can teach me?"

"yes I hired someone to teach you... you have 4 hours then 30 minutes to get ready then 30 minutes to get there... your teacher is Mike... he is next door... go! your wasting time"

"oh right! thanks Shiz..." Misaki said as she ran out the room and saw Mike

"hello Misaki how are you?"

"im fine thank you..."

"great lets get started"

* * *

_4 hours later..._

"ok I think you got it... well done Misaki... good luck tonight.."

"thanks Mike...goodbye!" Misaki said as she left the room. She ran to her motorbike and started the engine and drove to the shops.

"oh! I love this dress!" Misaki said as she tried it on. It was a baby blue dress that went down to her ankles, it was a little puffy and it was a little tight on her hips, not to tight so she couldn't breathe but tight enough to show her figure. It had a slightly darker blue belt and it was strapless. Misaki fell in love with it and bought it with some matching high heel shoes.

She put them in a bag and went to the hairdressers and had her hair done really nicely. After that she went to the hotel the dance was held at and got changed in the toilets and dabbed on a bit of makeup and she looked stunning.

After she came out straight away she got goose bumps and started to shake a little but headed into the ballroom and sat at an empty table. 5 minutes later Usui entered the hall and looked straight at Misaki and walked over to her

"hello... would you care to dance?" Misaki was shocked but nodded.


	3. The rescue of Misaki

Misaki stood up and looked at Usui. Everything about him was perfect but that made Misaki dislike him straight away.

"and what may your name be miss?"

"Skylar... what is yours?"

"Takumi but people call me Usui... nice to meat you Skylar..."

"you too..." Misaki said as they both then walked to the middle of the dance floor. They danced for about 10 minutes and Misaki stayed looking at him. He couldn't see Misaki's face though because she was wearing a mask. People were staring at them as Usui was every girls dream guy

"please may I talk to you... in private Usui?"

"um... sure I guess..." He replied as they walked out and went into an empty room next door. "what do you need?"

Misaki looked at him with a smirk "i cant believe im saying this but-"

"if your trying to confess to me... I not interested..."

"ew! why would you even say that?"

"well... every girl I meet does this so..."

"well im not like other girls! I HATE guys!" Takumi looked at her with a little bit of confusion

"then why are you here?" Misaki ripped off her dress and underneath it was her spy uniform. Takumi was a little shocked that the girl he asked to dance was actually trying to capture him. Misaki left the mask on as she looked at him.

"i cant believe out of all the girls here... you asked me to dance..."

"i cant believe it either... did I do something wrong?"

"no... nothing at all"

"then what do you want?"

"My boss sent me to capture you... he said we need you..."

"oh I see... he sent another spy to capture me..."

"you mean others have tried to capture you?"

"yup... they all failed..."

"wow..." there was a pause and then Misaki went to punch Usui. He caught the punch

"i see your going to fight me... sorry that was a bad choice... im too strong for a girl like you..."

"well... still fight me like you would a guy... I don't want you to hold back on me because im a girl.."

"you have some guts... fine... as you wish but don't cry when you get hurt..."

"i wasn't planning on doing..." Usui let go of Misaki's wrist as he went to punch her back. She dodged it. They spent 10 minutes fighting and no one was winning... no one was loosing.

"your better than I thought... Skylar..." Usui said

"you too... Usui..." Misaki said back. Misaki removed her mask at last.

"oh so this is your real face?"

"yes... its as real as yours.." Misaki had an idea and went to punch Usui. He of course caught the punch but then Misaki went and swung her leg around and kicked Usui and he fell to the ground. Misaki then climbed on top of him and pinned him to the floor

"i really don't like you... but this is my mission to do this... will you join us?" Misaki asked

"why should I give up my current job to work for someone else?" Usui rolled over then pinning Misaki to the floor

"because we need you... please... just come with me at least to say you don't want the job..."

"why should I? do I really need to?"

"no... but other wise my boss will keep on sending people to capture you.."

"you have a point... fine..."

"good.." Usui climbed off Misaki and helped her up

"so what is your real name? its not Skylar is it..."

"no... my name's Misaki Ayuzawa..."

"well Misaki... you are by far the best person ive went up against... your the only one that has ever been able to kick me and pin me down..."

"yeah well... you would have beaten me... you ended up trapping me in my own trap..."

They walked out and got to Misaki's motorbike. "is this yours?" Usui asked

"yeah... here..." Misaki threw the helmet at him

"thanks... can I ride it?"

"fine... here is the address of my work..."

"ok thanks..."

"and this is faster than most motorbikes by the ways so be careful..."

"got it..." Usui sat on the front of it and Misaki got on behind him.

"if you dare try to go the wrong I will kick you.."

"i understand... don't worry I wouldn't do that.."

"tsk..." Misaki wapped her arms around Usui as he started the engine and started to drive "whoa... this seems faster when im not driving it..."

They reached Misaki's work after a little while and they both got off the motorbike and walked inside

"i got Usui..." Misaki said Everyone looked amazed

"ill go get boss..." Someone said as 2 minutes they came back with the boss

"well done Misaki..." He said

"thanks Minku" Misaki replied (Minku was her bosses name)

"so Usui... what do you say would you like to work here?" Minku asked as Misaki started to walk off

"... sure why not..." He said Misaki stopped and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"great... since you've already met her, you will be Misaki's new partner..."

"wait... when did I agree to this?"

"Misaki!" Minku shouted

"s...sorry boss..."

"ill be fine with that... when do I start?"

"straight away... and if your ok with it, you will also live here from now on..."

"that's fine... I had to live at my other job too so I will get my stuff from there and bring it here..."

"thank you..."

Usui left the building to get his stuff

"how did you do it Misaki?" Shizuko asked

"well... we started to fight and after a while I managed to pin him down then-"

"wait... you managed to do that?"

"yeah let me finish! I asked him to join he said no then he pinned me down and so I asked him to at least come here to deny the job he agreed but he accepted it instead..."

"wow... that's amazing Misaki..."

"not really..."

"it is... did he say anything else?"

"he also said I was the first person to ever manage to kick him and pin him down"

"you kicked him too?"

"yeah..."

"wow... you must be really good Misaki... I would hate to get in a fight with you..."

"haha..." In about 5 minutes Usui walked back in

"im back..."

"welcome back... let me show you around..." Minku said and started to show Usui around

"so Misaki are you ready for your final mission by your self?"

"ready as ever!"

"good..." Shizuko gave Misaki a mission and then Misaki was off. Misaki ran out the building but since the place she had to be was close, she didn't take her motorbike she just ran. She tied her hair up in a messy bun as she entered the building and pulled her gun out her belt. She looked around for the person she had to find. He was no where to be seen.

"looking for me?" He said appearing behind her and hit her in the back of the neck causing her to become unconscious. He took her up to his room and handcuffed her to a chair and also tied her legs to it too. After about 20 minutes Misaki awakened.

* * *

_back at the spies hide out..._

"Usui we just used the tracker on Misaki's uniform and it seems like Misaki is in trouble... we need you to go help her..."

"ok what is the report on this guy?"

"your not going to like this...His hame is Chiaki Maruko He's an alcoholic, drug dealer and..."

"and?"

"and a rapist..." Usui's eyes opened wide as he ran out the building.

* * *

"ah! I see you've awoken..." Misaki looked around but everything was blurry "oh... by the ways I drugged you... your vision will stay like that for about 10 minutes..."

"you... bastard..." He walked up to Misaki and placed his hand on her face. She tried to pull away but failed

"now now... don't do that..." He forced a kiss upon Misaki and undid her hair and ran his fingers through it "you... are perfect" he said with a devilish smile

"get away from me!" Misaki shouted as she tried to move her feet but her feet were tied to the chair

"aww behave young child..." He said as he placed another kiss upon Misaki. She started to cry as he cupped one of her breasts and continued to kiss her. Seconds later Usui kicked the door down.

"what do you think your doing?" Usui asked. Chiaki looked at Usui

"well... I was just about to ask you the same question..."

"im here to collect my partner AND girlfriend..." Chiaki's eyes opened wide

"y...your girlfriend?"

"yes..." Usui cracked his knuckles as he looked at Chiaki with a straight face

"um... well... I have to... um... go..." He said as he tried to escape but Usui grabbed onto the collar of his shirt

"aww but I wanna play..." Usui said as he punched him in the face and knocked him out. Usui looked at Misaki as he dropped Chiaki on the floor

"when did I agree to being your girlfriend?" Misaki asked in a pissed off tone. Usui smiled

"what would you prefer to stay and possibly be raped by that guy... he wouldn't have paid attention if I didn't say that..."

"really and what makes you so sure?"

"anyways what were you doing allowing your self to get tied up anyways..."

"not now Usui I cant see a thing... that bastard drugged me while I was unconscious..."

"I see... well... looks like i'll have to carry you back..."

"tsk... but first..." Misaki took out her gun and pointed it at Chiaki's head and shot him

"even in your current condition... you did a perfect head shot... im impressed.."

"shut up... we need to head back before someone comes..."

"yeah..." Usui pulled Misaki onto his back and carried her back to the spy base. Misaki, by the time they got back had her head rested on Usui's shoulder and was fast asleep. Usui didn't know though till her turned his head to see her with her eyes closed. He took her to his room and placed her in his bed. Usui slept on the sofa that night but he didn't care at all...


End file.
